The invention relates to home theater furniture, particularly furniture that conceals speakers or other objects.
Typically, home theater users place their speakers and other audio or video components on shelves or on top of or within furniture units. Placement of a subwoofer within a home theater setup presents a unique problem. Because subwoofers tend to be quite large, and cause a considerable amount of vibration when operated, it is undesirable to place subwoofers inside or in contact with an audio/video (“A/V”) cabinet. In addition, most conventional A/V cabinets are not designed to accommodate a subwoofer therein. Therefore, users typically place their subwoofers on the floor next to the A/V cabinet, a couch, or another article of furniture. However, it is often desirable to conceal the subwoofer from view so as to improve the overall aesthetic appearance of the A/V system.
If the subwoofer is placed behind an A/V cabinet or other article of furniture, the furniture must be spaced apart from the wall, which reduces usable floor space in the room, and the large gap between the furniture and the wall creates an undesirable appearance. On the other hand, if the subwoofer is concealed under a couch or placed such that its inlet or outlet port is covered or located near an object, the sound produced by the subwoofer will be muffled, distorted, or reduced in amplitude, and the subwoofer may overheat or malfunction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a home theater unit that effectively conceals a speaker while reducing adverse effects on sound quality and performance.